With rapid development of Internet technologies and terminal technologies, there are many Internet services related to network data transmission and data exchange. Accelerating transmission of data between network nodes is an important means to improve the quality of service and enhance user experience.
The conventional approach has the following scenario, a network node A requests a file X from a network node B, the network node B finds that the file X is not cached locally, and thus the network node B requests the file X from a network node C, and after acquiring the complete file X from the network node C, the network node B forwards the file X to the network node A. In such a scenario, the network node B may be regarded as a transit network node, and in many actual scenarios, when a file requesting network node acquires a file, there may be multiple transit network nodes assisting in acquisition.
During research and practice, the inventor of the present application finds that the conventional approach at least has the following technical problems: in the existing mechanism, each transit network node needs to acquire a complete file from an upstream network node and then forwards the file to a downstream network node, and thus, when there are multiple transit network nodes, the original file requesting network node may need to wait a long time to get the requested file, and a too large delay may greatly affect user product experience.